Emison
by Plladdict1009
Summary: Alison wants to come home... but will she be able to? Set in 4x16.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"I can't believe that Spencer would do that. My first time really seeing Alison after years, and she follows me and screws everything up. I told her that I didn't want her to come, and that I could handle this myself. Once Alison disappeared in the elevator I felt my face getting red. I turned back to Spencer and just shoved her aside and walked out the door. " Emily, come back!" She yelled chasing after me. I got into my car and ignored her pleading for me to listen to her. Once I pulled away from the warehouse I felt the tears start to roll down my face. At first I didn't know why exactly I was so mad but then it hit me, I still liked Ali. After seeing her I knew that I still had feelings for her. It didn't matter anyway because she was never going to talk to me ever again. Once I had gotten home I remembered that my parents were still in Texas. I went into my room and collapsed onto my bed. About three minutes later I heard a knock on my door. Why couldn't Spencer just get the message that I just wanted her to leave me alone? " Just go away." I said getting even more annoyed with her. " I really need to talk to you, Em." A voice from the hallway said. I practically jumped off of the bed when I heard the voice wanting to come into my room. I opened the door and smiled when I saw her standing there. " Ali. Y-you came back." I said my voice shaking. " Of course." She replied stepping past me and into the room. " I'm really sorry, Alison. I shouldn't have told Spencer." I said sitting back on my bed. " You haven't changed your room at all, have you?" She said going off topic. I shook my head watching her pick up a picture of Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Ali and I from years ago. She held the picture for a minute longer before setting it down and joining me on the bed. " I'm the one who should be sorry. She just scared me, I've been hiding from –A for all of this time and have gotten used to running when ever I hear a sound." The blonde said looking into my eyes. I stood up and pulled her into a hug. I wanted more than ever for her to just feel safe. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and I held her tighter. Right before we were about to pull away my bedroom door swung open to reveal Aria, Hanna and Spencer. Alison shot back looking stunned. The silence probably only lasted for a couple of seconds but it felt like hours, before Hanna spoke up, " A-Ali, you're here." She quietly said looking confused. " Yeah, I am." Alison replied looking at the ground. " Emily, look I'm really sorry for what happened earlier." Spencer said taking a step towards me. " It's okay. You were just trying to help." I said. Spencer smiled and turned back to Alison, "I think that you owe us an explanation."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

After Ali told us all about how her mom buried her alive, and how –A was out to get her we understood. We weren't mad at Alison for leaving anymore. " I'm so sorry Ali." Spencer said pulling her into a hug. We all joined in feeling happy about being together again. " I should call Shana." Ali said taking out her phone and walking into the kitchen. We all looked at each other for a moment before Aria said, " I think that we can trust Ali. What do you guys think?" We all nodded and Ali reappeared from the kitchen. " What did Shana say?" Hanna asked turning to the doorway. " She uh, said that she's going to pick me up in a minute. We're going back to Georgia." Alison said again staring at the ground. I was confused, she just got back and now she has to leave again. " Ali, you can't go. Please." I said standing up and walking to her. " What else am I supposed to do? Everyone thinks that I'm dead, I can't just show up all of the sudden." Ali said getting defensive like she always did. I didn't know how to reply. " Can Shana pick you up tomorrow? We could try to figure something out tonight." Hanna said standing by Ali and I. " Sure." Ali nodded and pulled out her phone. After sending the message she sat back down on the couch.

" Maybe you could stay in the little house that we used to go to out in the woods for a little while?" Aria suggested. " Look, I really do want to stay here with you girls but…" Ali said looking at all of us. " I owe Shana, and if I just stop staying with her…" Alison trailed off. " What exactly do you "owe" Shana?" Spencer said looking worried. " She was the one who always helped me know what was going on with you girls." Ali said, smiling. " Ali, that's great and all, but you can't stay hidden forever." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. Alison just shrugged and continued to stair at the floor. The girls and I all exchanged looks. By my understanding we all wanted Ali back and were going to help her come home. " Why don't we all talk to Shana tomorrow? You can thank her, and just tell her that you are coming back home and don't need her anymore." Hanna suggested. " I'll try. Thanks you guys." Ali said looking up and genially smiling at all of us. " My parents are still in Texas, so we can all stay here?" I suggested looking around. Everyone, including Ali agreed to my idea. We spent the rest of the night filling Ali in on the past few years and she told us stories about her time in hiding. I hadn't really said anything until Ali turned to me and asked, " What have you been up to, Em?" " N-nothing much." I said growing uncontrollably nervous. I don't think that anyone else seemed to notice but Ali gave me this look. In a split second she could tell how hard it had been for me these past few years. This look was one only Ali could pull off. That look made me realize how much I was still in love with her.


End file.
